The purpose of this grant is to apply for support that will improve the housing conditions of rodents maintained in the Robert C Byrd Health Sciences Center animal facility at West Virginia University. The current animal facility in which rodents are housed represents 1950-1960's construction and technology. Intramural (including the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee, Veterinary staff, Animal Care Staff and Investigators) and extramural evaluators of the facility have found it to be lacking. New animal facility construction is not an option for the institution at this time. However, there are several changes that can improve the facility. Specifically, individually ventilated microisolator rodent cages (directly connected to the room air exhaust) would provide much better housing conditions for rodents and would support animal care staff efforts. These changes would provide for a better microenvironment for the rodents and upgrade microbiological containment and exclusion capabilities. The facility upgrades would have a significantly positive impact on the health of the animals and NIH funded and non-NIH funded projects.